Summer at the Williamson's
by Secret.Lov3
Summary: Eddie,his brother Lucas, and Lucas's best friends Justin and Kyler are staying at the Willamson's for the summer. There are bound to be lost of emotions and feelings towards each other. The Williamson girls do not know what is coming and how it will change them forever... Read to find out relationships and friendships... Rated T for language. Summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile… I've been away getting through school because I've been sick a lot and yeah I'm coming back to fan fiction… I've been reading a lot lately and I miss it soooooooo onward with the sorry I loveeeeee house of Anubis Squee! (Willows my favorite charter even though she will not me in this story) BTW it's set right after season 2 …. Peddie goes to the Williamsons for summer!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Patricia's Pov:

I am coming home from house Anubis, the thing is Eddie is coming with me and I am nervous on how everything's going to go with my crazy family. I haven't told him how many siblings I have, and trust me when I say I have a lot. We are on our way to the airport to pick up his brother and two of his brothers friends. Yes, they are also staying with us our parents sorted everything and decided Eddies brother should come to but he wanted his two friends to come to. I don't mind I guess, but there will be a lot of people in one house. At least I have a big house I mean I have 13 siblings of course I have a big house. Dang, I guess it's out. 13 siblings, 14 including me the thing is my parents, they are in love and when you are in love well you know. Anyway we are almost at the airport; I hadn't realized I had been thinking for so long because Eddie snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey Yacker, are you ok?" Eddie said. "Yeah sorry, just thinking." I said "What are you thinking about. Me?" He said with a smirk. I hit him in his shoulder and said "No slimeball, just thinking about how interesting the summer is going to be." He laughed and said "It's going to be the best summer ever" I smiled and said "You bet it is." The cab came to a stop and we got out and paid the cab driver and went into the airport.

A/N: YAY! Worst cliff hanger ever! Let's just say the next chapter Eddie and his brother and friends and going to meet some of Patricia's family earlier than expected. The next chapter will be up tonight. Ttyl lovely readers! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Eddie's Pov:

We walked into the airport, it wasn't that crowded as expected at 5 in the afternoon. Once we got to the gate the plain is supposed to land in five minutes. So I got out the sign and held it up so they see us. It said "Welcome home 3 musketeers." Patricia looked at the sign laughed and said "really?" "What I want them to feel welcome" I said smiling. She just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden I hear a girl's voice yell "TRIXIE IS THAT YOU?" I looked over to the voice with Patricia and there was a girl with brown hair smiling and waving to us, Er well Patricia. Patricia's eyes went wide and said "why are they here?"

Patricia's Pov:

Once I saw who called my name my eyes went wide. Why is she here and with her friends? Oh right you don't know who I'm talking about, I'm talking about my sister Aubrey and her two friends Caroline and Steven. They came up to Eddie and I and Aubrey hugged the life out of me and said "Trisha I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?" I couldn't really breathe and I tried to push her off of me when she finally got off of my I answered her questions "I'm here with Eddie picking up his brother and their staying at our house." Eddie looked confused, I looked at him and said "Eddie this is Aubrey my sister, her friend Caroline she practically lives at our house so she's like our sister, and this is Steven he's no one" Steven looked hurt and said "I know you want me" then laughed. I rolled my eyes and Eddie looked amused. "Nice to meet you" Eddie said. "HE IS SO CUTE…OMG I just said that out loud" Carline yelled then her face got red with embarrassment. Steven glared at her and she looked away still blushing. Eddie was about to say something when someone yelled "HEY EDDIE I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU HAD A SIGN." The boy was blond and had green eyes and then two boys with brown hair. I knew it was Eddie's brother and his two friends.

Aubrey's Pov:

There were three boy's walking up to us and I knew it was Eddie's brother and his friends, they looked about my age or younger I'm not sure. Caroline was drooling over them; Steven looked angry and put his arm around Caroline. She snapped out of her trance and pecked him on my lips. I rolled my eyes at their clichéness. Once the boys got up to us they were talking to Eddie and Patricia I'm not sure what they were saying, I was busy on my phone because Patricia and I's other sister Nicole was texting me asking where I was because I was supposed to be there by now. I started to walk away but then Patricia asked "Where are you going?" I turned around and said "Oh I'm getting bell ashes waiting for me." "Who's Bella?" one of the boys with brown hair said. "Patricia and I's sister." I said then turned around and walked to go find her.

A/N: Hey! Second chapter, I hope you guys liked it, there will be more tomorrow and it will be more interesting! Review! Goodnight lovely readers! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

A/N: This just what everyone looks like:

Aubrey: 5"6, long brown hair, bluish greenish eyes, is a Williamson, she is nice and kind of a like Patricia. Single.15 years old.

Lucas: 5"8, Blond short hair, Green eyes, Eddie's brother, he is sarcastic but can be sweet and nerdy. Single.15 years old.

Caroline: 5"4, Blond long wavy hair, Aubrey's best friend, is dating Steven, bubble personality. 15 years old

Steven: 5"6, Brown hair short, Aubrey's guy best friend, is dating Caroline, gets jealous but is caring and sweet.15 years old.

Justin: 5"7, Brown short hair, Lucas's best friend, single, rebel and likes to take risks.15 years old.

Kyler: 5"8, Brown short hair, Lucas's other best friend, single, kind and sweet and wants everyone to like him.15 years old.

Isabella (Bella): 5"4, reddish purplish hair, is a Williamson, single, just like Patricia, but is kinder. 13 years old.

Blaine: 5"4, brown hair, is a Williamson and Bella's twin, single, and also just like Patricia. 13 years old.

Vanessa and Victoria: 3" 11, has Brown hair, are Williamson's, twins, not dating, shy and cute. 7 years old.

Olivia and Oliver: 2"9, brown hair, are Williamsons, twins, not dating, outgoing and shy at times. 4 years old.

Crystal: 1"3, not much hair, is a Williamson, baby, not very talkative yet. 2 years old.

Melody: 6"0, black hair, is a Williamson, married to Zayn, fun and funny, a twin. 25 years old.

Monica: 5"11, brown hair, is a Williamson, Melody's twin, dating Tom, wise one, one everyone wants advice from. 25 years old.

Aiden: 5"10, brown short hair, is a Williamson, Andrew's twin, single, smart and serious, and protective but can be fun. 21 years old.

Andrew: 5"11, black hair, is a Williamson, Aiden's twin, single, the outgoing one, party animal but protective. 21 years old.

Piper: you already know her

Clayton: 5"5, blond short hair, Blaine's best friend, likes Bella but they act like they hate each other, fun and sarcastic. 13 years old.

Mr. Williamson (Todd): dark brown hair, Father to the Williamson children, Funny and sarcastic. 45 years old.

Mrs. Williamson (Linda): Brown hair, Mother to the Williamson children, Caring and sweet and likes everyone she meets.

OMGEEEEEEEE sooooooo long, on to the story!

Patricia's Pov:

I thought that Bella wasn't supposed to get back till next week. This is not going as planned but of well. I see her standing by her gate on her phone. I get an idea, I tell everyone to be quiet and we sneak up on her and we yelled "BOO!" All she does is turn around and smile and say "really?" Then she realizes there is more than just Aubrey and hugs me and says "Trixie I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She pulled away and I said "just picking some Americans" gesturing to the people behind me and smiling. "Oh right! They're staying with us. Hi, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella!" she said enthusiastically. Everyone said hi even the people that didn't know her. We all got introduced and decided to go to the car that Aubrey drove here. (A/N: pretend they drive when they are 15.) It was a car that had 8 seats; problem is that there are 9 of us.

Eddie's Pov:

Once we got to the car and got the luggage in there was the problem of the seats. Then Aubrey suggests that Patricia sits on my lap. I have no problem but the look on her face said that she did but she agreed and I couldn't have been happier. "Wipe that smile off your face Krueger or ill do it for you" Patricia said then got on my lap. I couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. Once we were situated we had to figure out who would be in the passenger seat.

Lucas's Pov:

Once Patricia, Eddie, Caroline, and Steven got situated in the back of the car we had to decide who was going to sit in the front seat. It ended up being me and I'm not sure how I feel about it Aubrey hasn't exactly been friendly but she hasn't been mean either so let's see how this turns out. We start driving to their house and Aubrey turns on the music on and the song that's on is Crazy Beautiful Life by Kesha. I notice she started to sing to it she's a really good singer, for a brit.

Aubrey's Pov:

When we got to the house, all of the Americans were looking at it in awe. It's like a three story house or probably a mansion. "Wow you didn't tell me your house was this huge Yacker." Eddie said while looking at the house. "You didn't ask" Patricia said with a laugh. Eddie rolled his eyes and we started to walk up to the house. I noticed Lucas and his friends keep looking at me. I just ignored it and strolled up to the house and walk right in.

Eddie's Pov:

The house looks amazing and huge it makes me wonder how many people are living here. I look at Patricia and ask "Hey how many siblings do you have? I thought it was just you and piper but I guess not." She looked surprised and the questions and mumbled something under her breath. "I didn't catch that Yacker can you speak up" I said with a smirk. "13" she said really quickly. I was amazed 13 siblings I only have 2. And one is only a half sister. "13! Whoa, um Yacker why didn't you tell me this before, were you just going to let me go in there and get trampled?!" I said franticly now suddenly scared about what all of her family is going to think of me, oh gosh this is going to interesting. "Don't freak out they are harmless the only one I would look out for is Andrew he is quite the prankster." Patricia said calmly. I gave her a look that said "seriously?" "Eddie just relax I promise you everything will be ok they will love you like I love you." Patricia said then blushed looking down once she realized what she had said. I tilted her chin up and said "I love you too Yacker." then pecked her on the lips. I'm glad she said it first. She smiled and said "Let's go inside."

Bella's Pov:

I was excited to see my family after not seeing them for a long time. I've been at a boarding school in Australia. Blaine got to stay in England and I miss him so much. I missed all my family. I guess my parents like sending us to boarding schools when we are bad. I got into a bit of trouble 2 summers ago and got sent to Australia I always say it's fun there when its hell on earth. When I got into the house I was greeted by all of my family standing there and Clayton. My mom rushed and hugged me I hugged back of course. Then I hugged the rest of my family. It's good to be home.

Patricia's Pov:

When we got inside my whole family was in there including some of their friends and wives. _Way to overwhelm a person_ I thought to myself. I looked at them all and all of a sudden I see someone coming towards me and crush me in a bear hug. It was my mom, she said "Honey I'm so glad your home and that you brought that boy of yours and a few others." I smiled and said "glad to see too mom." She looks over at Eddie and gives him a bear hug to. She say's "It's so nice to meet you; you are a handsome young boy, Patricia dear you picked a good one!" All I could think was oh god I've been here 2 minutes and my mom already embarrasses me. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Williamson" Eddie said with a cute smile. Ugh, why is he so charming. "Oh none sense call me Linda Mrs. Williamson is my mother in law." My mom said cheerfully. I introduced Eddie, Lucas, Justin, and Kyler to everyone and last but not least my dad. My dad had a cold stare going on. And I couldn't help but laugh at him, he tries this on everyone that had a boyfriend but honestly he is a teddy bear. His face loosened up when I laughed and he shook Eddie's hand and said "It's nice to meet you Eddie, Patricia talks about you all the time." Eddie smiles and says" It's nice to meet you to Mr. Williamson, and I hope she talks about me in a good way." My dad smiles and says "Nothing but good… Krueger" then walks away laughing. Eddie looks at me and smiles and I can't help but think this summer is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Bella's Pov:

I went upstairs to my room, it was big and painted blue. I started to put my stuff away then I hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. Blaine my twin and his friend Clayton walk in. "Hey sis how's your trip?" Blaine asked while he and Clayton sat on my bed. "Fine" I said with no emotion I really didn't want to talk about this right now. "Are you sure you don't seem that happy" Clayton said. "I'm just tired, it was a long plane trip I just want to crawl in bed and sleep forever" I said and went to sit next to them. "Well I'm sorry you can't do that right now but I will be happy to let you do that later it is supper time Bells" Blaine said. I groaned and whined "I just walked all the way up here now I have to walk all the way down." "Yep" Clayton said. "Carry me?" I asked with my puppy down eyes. They both looked at each other and said "you do it, no you!" I frowned and said "I'll give you my desert." "Ok I'll do it!" Clayton said hurriedly. I smiled in triumph and got on his back and went down stairs. It's good to be home.

Justin's Pov:

England is weird. They drive on the wrong side of the road. Lucas's brother's girlfriend's family is interesting. My parents told me to be on my best behavior and don't get into trouble. Doesn't mean that I can't pull a few harmless pranks right? Kyler and I were unpacking and a little girl came in and said "It's time for dinner, don't forget to wash up" and then skipped out of the room. I am excited to be here to be honest, maybe there will be some different girls here because in America there are only girls that are super, what's the word… superficial, that's the word. Don't get me wrong they have the looks but I like girls with a personality, one that can keep me on my toes. Ugh, I sound like a girl writing in her diary. Anyway we are going down stairs and when we get into the dining room there is a huge table that I'm pretty sure can fit 100. Mrs. Williamson I mean Linda said we could sit anywhere and that's what we did. I sat by Lucas and Lucas was sitting by Aubrey. I think they like each other or something not so sure on that one oh well.

Blaine's Pov:

Once Aubrey, Clayton, and I got down to the table we sat by each other with Bella in the middle. I will never admit this out loud but I missed her. I mean she is my twin how could I not miss her? Anyway, when we were going down the stairs with Clayton carrying Bella I couldn't help but think _how are they getting along they usually hate each other. _I brushed the thought of them liking each other that would be weird and unlikely right? Yeah… well I need to talk to bells about her friend Noelle, we've been hanging out a lot and I'm starting to like her I just hope she likes me back because I'm going to ask her out soon hopefully with Bella's help.

Clayton's Pov:

I carried Bella down the stairs. I could help but see how much she has changed not a lot but she looks even more beautiful than before if that's even possible. Yeah I know she's my best friend's twin. I couldn't help but like her. I cover it up by using hatred. Maybe we can start a relationship, I think she likes me maybe I don't know. I hope we can get to know each other better even though we've known each other since we were in preschool. This summer will be great way to get to know her.

Lucas's Pov:

We were all sitting at the table and then Linda says "Why don't we all say are names and get to know the people sitting next to you." She's really nice she's like the nice aunt or grandma that gives you candy and is never mad at you. Everyone one agreed I think I looked over at Eddie he and Patricia were talking to each other smiling. They seem good together; he's never been serious about a girlfriend before. I guess England changes a person and I'm pretty sure it will change me. It is already, I want to get to know Aubrey, for some reason, and maybe we will talk after we say our names. "Alrighty then we will get started say your name and a hobby" Linda said. "I'm Linda and I am a mother which mom of you should be yet." Linda said and everyone laughed. Then we went in a circle. "Hello I'm Todd but most of you call me dad and I am a professional comedian" Everyone seemed to laugh at his hobby. "Hi I'm Vanessa and I like to play the piano" everyone smiles at her and a girl looking exactly like her stands up "Hello hehe I'm Victoria and I like riding horseys" "I'm Oliver and I like playing with Olivia." "I'm Olivia and I like playing with Oliver" "I'm Andrew and I like to party" "I'm Aiden and I like to write" "I'm Clayton and I like eating your food" Everyone laughed and Blaine threw his napkin at him. "I'm Bella and I am not a vampire" everyone looked at her funnily and she said "I'm not in twilight you know the movie… fine then don't get my joke" she said and fake pouted. "I'm Blaine and I like um going to party's" "That's my boy" Andrew said. "I'm Justin and I am American" "No… I thought you were Indian" Aubrey said. I saw her mom give her a look but she didn't seem fazed. "I'm Kyler and I like skate boarding. "I like skate boarding to but I usually fall" Bella says. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Aubrey annnnnnnnnnnnd I like to dance and sing" "Why don't you sing something for us sis" Patricia said with a smirk. "No" Aubrey said simply. "I'm Lucas and I like mixing music." I said. "That's cool, I want to hear them" Aubrey said. I smiled and said "sure." "I'm Monica and I like teaching children" "I'm Melody and I'm their favorite sister." "You wish" Aubrey and Patricia said at the same time. They gave each other a look and laughed. "This is Crystal she can't really talk, she likes to pull hair though" Patricia said holding her baby sister. "And I'm Patricia and I like solving mystery's getting in trouble" Mr. Williamson said "You are trouble dear" and everyone laughed and she stuck her tong out at him. "I'm Eddie and I like Annoying Patricia it's what a live for." Everyone laughed while she hit him in the shoulder. "Well let's eat and get to know each other better." Linda said. We all started to dish up and talk to each other while eating. I heard that Patricia's twin Piper is going to be here tomorrow, that should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Aubrey's Pov:

Once we were done with dinner everyone went to get into their pajamas. I was in pajama short shorts and a tank top. I wasn't really tired so I was going to watch a movie it's only 7:21 pm anyway. I was going downstairs when I saw Patricia and Eddie making out. "Aww aren't you to just adorable… I was going to watch a movie down stairs want to watch with me?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged and said "sure." "Alrighty, you two go ask Bella, Clayton, Blaine, Kyler, Lucas, and Justin if they want to watch a movie too, I'll go make popcorn." I said. "We just ate and you are making popcorn?" Patricia asked. "Don't be silly I'm getting ice cream out too" I said and started to walk away. "Remember Aubrey you won't be a teen forever, don't you want to watch your weight?" Patricia asked smirking. I turned around and said "Nope I want to be fat" and continued walking. I heard Eddie laugh and Patricia join him then I heard them talking not sure about what though. Once I got all the ice cream and stuff and put it in the movie room I got the movie we were going to watch. Pitch Perfect, the best funny movie ever! They are going to watch it whether they like it or not.

Patricia's Pov:

When we got everyone rounded up everyone and went down stairs. Once we got there we saw popcorn and ice cream on a table, I rolled my eyes. "Hey what movie are we going to watch?" Bella asked sitting next to Clayton, they have been getting close today, and I wonder what's going on. "We are watching Pitch Perfect!" Aubrey said and Lucas sat next to her she gave him a weird look and he said "what?" They so like each other, oh gosh this is going to be like Fabian and Nina all over again… hopefully not. "Why pitch perfect, you've seen it a million times." I whined. "You can never see it too many time's its amazing!" She said then pressed play. I groaned and sat next to Eddie well pretty much sat on him. We've been PDA today. I like it, I'm glad he's here for the summer it's going to be so much fun. I would never tell him that though I mean I literally blurted out the "I love you" and didn't realize it. Anyway through the movie Aubrey was singing and sometimes dancing, she is really embarrassing. Lucas didn't seem to mind though if you know what I mean. Once the movie we were still not tired so I suggested we watch another movie. "Let's watch a scary movie" Eddie said. I didn't mind as did everyone else except Aubrey and Bella.

Lucas's Pov:

When we were watching pitch perfect I couldn't help be memorized by her. I just met her and I already like her. I guess I'm just going to have to live with it. I guess you could say love at first sight. I hope I don't mess this up like I have past relationships. Maybe we should start by being friends then go into something more. I think I'm thinking too much. We are going to watch a scary movie, the purge. It looks really scary and if Aubrey gets scared I'll be there to comfort her. Once the movie started we got comfortable and watched the movie. About 30 minutes into the movie it got really scary. Aubrey and Bella screamed, Patricia and Eddie fell asleep with Patricia practically they were out because they didn't even stir when they screamed. Aubrey buried her face in my neck and hung on to me. I rubbed her back and told her it wasn't real I looked over and Clayton was doing the same thing together. I think they will become a couple.

Clayton's Pov:

Bella was really scared she was shaking; she always gets like this during a scary movie. I felt bad but at least I am holding her. I kept telling her things to make her feel better. "It's ok bells I won't let anyone hurt you." I said. "Okay" she said and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her and she surprisingly kissed my cheek. I was so happy I couldn't help but have a big gin on my face. "We should go to bed." I said. She frowned and said "I don't want to sleep alone" "You don't have to"I said and we walked up to her room. She turned on Pandora and we got situated in her bed and fell asleep with my arm around her and The Cab playing.

A/N: Hey guys! It's getting good! More romance and Friendship to come. Maybe some enemies. Who knows? Anyway a shout out to sarvaniluvsbooks and HeyItsErin for the support. Thanks guys! (: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Today I will be posting more than one chapters. It's a lazy day for me and I have nothing to do and I want to write sooooooooooooooooooo…. To the story!

Kyler's Pov:

I woke up at the same time Blaine and Justin did, I look around to see Patricia and Eddie sleeping, I saw Aubrey and Lucas sleep right next to each other and his arm was around her and she was sleeping on his chest. I kept on blinking to see if I was seeing things right. They definitely were in that position, I'm not sure I should wake them up. That will be awkward. England is really interesting, I'm glad I got to go. My parents aren't exactly fun they like things to be done for a reason, at least the saw the reason in this and I don't have to worry about them knowing what I do 27/7. I don't see Bella or Clayton… I wonder where they got up too. Anyway, Justin was saying to me but I wasn't listening but I didn't hear him and he was going towards Aubrey and Lucas. Oh no, this cannot be good.

Aubrey's Pov:

I was sleeping having a good dream that I don't really remember then suddenly I was being shaken awake by someone. I groan and buried my face into my pillow, wait this doesn't feel like a pillow suddenly I am wide awake taking in my surroundings. I was in the family room, lying next to Lucas and his arm was around me? What? The person that woke me up was Justin oh god, I didn't even know him and I know he's going to say something to make me embarrassed. Lucas was starting to wake up and I was starting to get uncomfortable with the situation, I mean I know I was scared and he was just being nice but I can't help but think of how cute he is. Ugh no I just met him I can't like him, can I? "Well, good morning, how are you love birds doing?" Justin said. I glared at him and said "We were sleeping how are we love birds, we just met" "My my, aren't we crabby in the morning" Justin says. He's so annoying, why can't he just go away. "Dude go away, you don't know what our talking about" Lucas said taking his arm off my waist, I felt a bit sad when he did that but oh well. "Fine, see you guy's at breakfast don't suck each other's face off." Justin said smirking and left. I got up and looked at Lucas; well this is awkward I thought. "Um, thanks for last night" I said awkwardly. "No problem" He said and smiled. I nodded and walked away to my room to get changed. Well this is going to be a great day, note my sarcasm.

Bella's Pov:

I woke up and I was still wrapped up in Claytons arms. I can't say that I wasn't happy, I mean I've known him for awhile I guess the feels have been there. The music was still playing and The Cab's song "endlessly" was playing. I love this song. I start to hum to it and Clayton starts to wake up. "Morning Bells" he says sleepily. I thought it was cute and I smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." I said. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, I don't know where this was going to go but I like it. I was about to say something but my door opened and Blaine, Kyler, and Justin came in. Oh no, this was not going to be good. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Blaine asked eyeing us. I just looked back and forth between the 4 guys in my room. I couldn't help but blush because seriously what was I doing I can't just like my twin's best friend. Ugh, this is so confusing. "We are-" I was starting to say but then Clay cut me off by saying "We are a couple." I was surprised but I couldn't help but smile. I nodded my head in agreement and waited to see their reaction. "YES, dad owes me ten pounds!" Blaine said smiling. "Wait, what?" I said. I bet dad fifty pounds you would get together and he said no way, I win!" Blaine said and I couldn't help but laugh. "How did you know we were going to get together?" Clayton said. "Well for starters I knew you really didn't hate each other and when either of you dated someone else the other got jealous is just hit you in the face obvious." Blaine said. We all laughed and Kyler says "Yeah I knew you two liked each other and I've only been here for a day." Justin nodded in agreement. They were about to leave when Justin said "Oh right breakfast is ready" then left. I smile at Clayton and we head down stairs hand in hand.

Patricia's Pov:

When Eddie and I woke up we were in a comfortable position with me lying on top of him and his arms around my waist. I pecked him on the lips and said "Good morning." "Good morning beautiful" he said. I smiled and asked "How did you sleep?" "Good because I was with you" Eddie said. He was tracing patterns on my back and I wish we could stay like this forever but sadly we have to go to breakfast. "Hey, do you want to go get breakfast? I asked. "Sure Yacker" he said. I got up and we headed into the kitchen were most of my family was. We were having pancakes and sausage with bacon. My stomach jumped at the sight in a good way. My mum has always makes the best food. When everyone was here we started to eat and chat. I noticed Clayton and Bells close, they were holding hands. I think they're going out! I smiled and I couldn't help be happy for my sister I knew they would go out. "What are you guys doing today?" My mum asks us. "I'm not sure" I say. "I have an idea let's go to the beach!" Aubrey says enthusiastically. Everyone one agreed, I guess we are going to the beach today.

A/N: Yay! Beaches are made for got guys to show off their abs am I right? Haha anyway next chapter here we come! This is where the drama starts so don't miss it. Ttyl lovely readers! (: BTW: Piper will be in the next chapter, don't worry!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one's going to have some naughty words in it, that's why it's rated t… I'm going to post one more chapter after this! If I'm not tired I'll do another one (: BTW: Clayton is staying for the summer to I forgot to add that…

Eddie's Pov:

After we were finished eating breakfast Linda told us she was going to pack us some food. She is better at cooking than Trudy, and Trudy is amazing! We went to our rooms to go change, I still can't believe Patricia has this huge of house we all have our own bedrooms with bathrooms. Her family is nice and they are different. I glad I am here. Once I am done changing into trunks and a t-shirt, I grab some dry clothes and go downstairs and wait for everyone I am the first one down I wonder how long everyone is going to take oh well it's only 10 in the morning there is no rush. Surprisingly, Patricia is the second one down after I got done 10 minutes ago. She is wearing a black bikini with a purple sundress and flip-flops, and must I say she looks good. "Looking good Yacker" I say smirking. "Not too bad yourself Kruger" Patricia said smiling. Man do I love that smile, I pull her in for a kiss and we kiss for about 5 minutes before the rest of them start to come down.

Clayton's Pov:

I'm so glad me and Bells are together, I've liked her for a long time. Blaine isn't even mad and he bet on it. Life couldn't get any better. We are going to the beach and I cannot wait to see Bella in a bikini. Once I was done changing and grabbed some dry clothes to wear afterwards, I went to Bells room and knocked. "Who is it?" she asked in her cute British accent. "Your favoritest person ever." I said back. She opened the door and I took her in. She looked stuffing she was in a neon green bikini with a yellow cover up. "Favoritest isn't a word, and who says you're my favorite?" she said with a smirk. I pulled her in for a kiss and then said "You did." Then she laughs and we head downstairs. We saw Eddie and Patricia snogging but they pulled apart when we came downstairs. Everyone was down stairs besides Aubrey what's taking her so long?

Lucas's Pov:

Everyone was downstairs except Aubrey I wonder what she is doping up there. She's probably just one of those girls that takes a long time in the bathroom. My mom takes forever so she's probably the same way. Anyway, all of a sudden I hear Patricia yell "HEY AUBREY HURRY UP EVERYONES WAITING FOR YOU." "BEAUTY TAKES TIME TRISHA, BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT" Aubrey yelled back. "JUST HURRY UP" Patricia yells irritated. "COMING SISTER DEAREST" she yells again. We all looked at her as she came down she looked stunning with a Multi color bikini with a multicolored shorts and a black tank top on. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I only looked away because the front door opened and a girl that looked just like Patricia came in. "Hello family and others how's your day going?" the girl said. "PIPES" Bella, Patricia, and Aubrey yelled and ran to give her a hug."I'm so glad your back" Patricia said. "It's good to see you to twinny" Piper said. "Hey! Eddie long time no see, please don't kiss me this time" she said with a laugh. "Good to see you to piper, don't worry that won't happen this time" Eddie said. Wait, what? This time… he kissed his girlfriends twin, that's sad. "Who are they?" Piper asked gesturing to Kyler, Justin and I. "Eddie's brother and his friends." Patricia said. "Nice to meet you" Piper says. "I guess we know who the nice twin is." Justin said. Patricia glared at him but then smirked and said "Yeah I guess you better sleep with one eye open." Justin muttered something under his breath then shut up. I chuckled. "So are you going to the beach?" Piper said. "Yeah" Aubrey said. "Ok well I'm going to go talk to mum and dad and everyone then I'll meet up with you guys" Piper said. "Alrighty see you there" Bella said. We got all our stuff and started to walk to the beach because it's only five minutes away.

Patricia's Pov:

I started to hear the music from the beach; they always play music to keep things interesting. Right before we got there Aubrey took off running saying something about meeting friends. Oh gosh she has a lot of friends. I wonder if I'll see anyone I know. Once we got there we set up our stuff and split off into groups. Eddie and I stayed in the sand lounging around and Clayton and Bella went to walk along the beach… so cliché and the rest went to talk with Aubrey and the group of friends she had down there. At least me and Eddie get some alone time. "Hey Eddie, do you miss America?" I asked. "Not as much I mean if I had to choice to stay there or stay here I would choose here" Eddie said looking at me. I smiled and said "I'm glad because I would have missed you at much as I don't want to admit it." He smiled and leaned in and kisses me, I melted into the kiss then he suddenly ran to the water and started to swim. I just stared after him in awe, why would he break a kiss. "Aren't you coming in Yacker the water is amazing?" Eddie yelled from in the water. I chuckled and took off my flip-flops and cover up and went into the water with Eddie splashing him because he broke the kiss and ran then I kissed him just because I wanted to.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^\

5:00 Pm

Bella's Pov:

Hanging out with Clayton's been great. I've been getting to know him better he is amazing. We are now hanging out with Blaine, Noelle, Rochelle, Drake, and Penelope I've known them since Pre-school and we always hang out. Blaine and Noelle seem closer… did I miss something? I was just about to say something but then Blaine said "Hey Bells can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure" I said warily. He pulled me off to the side away from the group and said "IreallylikeNoellecanyouhelpmeaskherout" He said really fast. "Uh what I didn't catch that slow down." I said and looked at him weirdly. "I really like Noelle can you help me ask her out" he said slower. "You like her! I knew it" I said a little too loudly. "Shush keep it down I don't want anyone to know until I ask her." He said. "Right sorry bro anyway all you need to do is doing something really nice to tell her how you feel, oh I know sing her a song!" I advised enthusiastically. "But I'm afraid to sing in public" Blaine said nervously. "Common bro you'll do great I'll play guitar and Trisha will play drums it will be perfect PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE" I begged. "Fine" he said I smiled and went back to the group we are going to do this tonight! Yay!

Aubrey's Pov:

I was hanging out with a bunch of friends from school Dillon, Stacie, Zoey, Tori, Sage, Hayley, Sidney, Blake, Austin, Colton, Sean, Trevor, Will, and Levi. Also with Caroline, Steven, Lucas, Justin and Kyler everyone was getting along until Heather came. She always hated me. Hated me because I got the lead in the school play, because I can sing and dance better, because she thinks I have a perfect life. Which is all far from true sure I am good at things if she stops trying to be better at things than me than maybe she would find something that she could do. She's been being a bitch to me since like fourth grade when Sean told me he liked me and she liked him. I didn't even know and what I was supposed to do I was like 9 and wanted to look cool so I said yes. Anyway she came and I just ignored her and she started to talk to Sage, Sage was a nice girl but a little naive to see that Heather was not really her friend. She always pushes her around, so when one time I invited her to sit at our table at lunch we've been bestie's ever since. They were talking and they were looking at Lucas and giggling he was to clueless to see but I saw. I wasn't jealous, what was there to be jealous of I mean I hardly know the guy than again I woke up right next to him anyway Heather went to go talk to him and he was all ears she dresses like a slut, I am not going to sugar coat it. Her dresses are almost showing her butt and there is too much cleavage to see. Ok so maybe I was a little jealous but I met him first don't I get to at least know him before she sticks her bitch claws in him? I got knocked out of my thoughts by Caroline and Tori talking to me. "Hey stop looking there going to notice you" Caroline said. "Yeah, don't worry he won't go for her, he doesn't look interested… I think" Tori said trying to make me feel better but I didn't. I looked away from the horrid scene and paid attention to my friends and said "I wasn't staring, she can talk to whoever she wants to I don't mind." "Ok whatever you say" Caroline says. "Want to dance guys?" Tori said. I said "sure" and we walked a little bit away from the group and started to dance to You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starships. I love dancing it my passion. We kept on dancing to the different songs that came on it felt like hours but it was only a half an hour. I was having fun; I looked around to see that the rest of the group joined us including Bella, Blaine and their friends. Eddie and Patricia said they don't dance which is a lie on Patricia's part but of well. Piper was hanging out with them and a few friends that came to the beach it looked like they were having fun. I kept on dancing with my friends and then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and to my distaste I see heather. This should be good. "So I hear your housing that hotty over there? Isn't he just yummy?" Heather said with an evil glint in her eye. "Who? Sean yeah he's pretty good looking I dated him don't you remember? I said with a smirk. She glared and said "No silly Lucas he's so hot I was wondering do you think we should date?" she said with an innocent look which wasn't so innocent. She was really killing my happy mood so I just said "Why don't you just ask him? I mean if he says no who could blame him" I said with a smile. "You're a bitch you know that" she said. "I know and I'm proud" I said not caring what she thought. "Yeah you really shouldn't it's really unattractive." She said back. "Just like your face" I said smirking. "At least I'm not a slut like your mother" she said then pushed me a little. I couldn't take this Bitch anymore I got so mad I punched her in the face then she tackled me. She got one hit on me but I hit her the rest of the time. All I could notice was that she was pulling my hair and then we where being pulled apart. I hate her I tried to pull away from the grip that someone had on me but I couldn't get away the person was Lucas. "Let me go, she deserves what she got" I said struggling to get away. "Stop, she's not worth is Caroline said. I started to calm down and said to her "if you ever talk about my family your face won't be so pretty like you think it is" then I walk away down the bitch. She was crying and going home the other way but I didn't care she deserved it. Once I got to the end of the beach and sat down in the sand trying to stop my heart from beating so fast from the adrenaline.

A/N: Oh my god! Fight! Oh no! You go Aubrey! I will update tomorrow I made this one long I hope you like it! Review! TTYL lovely readers! (:


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I think I will make this the chapter where Aubrey and Lucas get together. They've known each other for 2 days but oh well right? To the story!

Lucas's Pov:

The fight really happened and I don't know how it started. One minute were all dancing and the next bam I'm pulling Aubrey off Heather. Heather tried to hit on me earlier, key word tried I don't like her at all but I was nice because I didn't know her. After the fight Aubrey stormed off towards her house and Heather was crying and went the other way to her house I'm guessing. I went after Aubrey she went to the other end of the beach which was vacant and she was sitting down. I went up to her and said "Hey million dollar baby." She smiled and said "I didn't go to jail." "Your half way there" I said. She chuckled and I asked "are you ok?" "I'm fine I just hate her" she said with a frown. "What did she say to make you so angry you don't look like someone that would just go out and punch someone" I said. "She came up to me and asked me if I could ask you to go out with her-" she started but I cut her off. "So you were fighting about me I am honored." I said with a smirk. She lightly hit my shoulder and said "it wasn't about you if you let me finish" I chuckled and nodded. "Alright well I said no, don't look at me like that, anyway after that she said I was a bitch and I said I'm proud then she said you shouldn't be its not attractive. They I said like your face and then she said well at least I'm not a slut like your mom. That's when I lost it and punched her." Aubrey said and sighed. "Your mom is not a slut I promise you your family is great and you are certainly are attractive." I said with a wink. She laughed and said "thanks you made me feel better." "You're welcome" I said. She looked beautiful the sun was setting and couldn't help but stare at her. She caught me staring and blushed but I didn't look away. I started to lean in and so did she and our lips met she tasted like watermelon and I loved it. We got so caught up in kissing we forgot people were here until someone cleared their throat, it was Patricia and Eddie. Aubrey was blushing and I couldn't help but blush to.

Eddie's Pov:

I can't believe that Aubrey and Lucas are a thing. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but it is just a little weird. They were blushing when we caught them kissing it was really funny I couldn't help but laugh. I saw Patricia giving them a weird look and she said "I coming to see if everything is alright but I guess it is, were going home now mom said we could have people over because their going to grandma's and grandpa's with the rest of the kids." "Ok we'll see you there" Aubrey said flustered. I nodded and Patricia and I walked away to her house. Apparently everyone from the beach is invited; it's going to be one big party. Once we got to her house we showered and got dressed and went downstairs to wait for everyone to arrive I don't know what we are going to be doing but it will be fun right? Anyway I and Patricia are sitting on the couch and I got this idea. "Hey Yacker, are you ticklish?" I said to her with an evil glint in my eye. She looked at me then shook her head no. but I decided to tickle her anyway she was laughing like crazy and telling me to stop "Haha Eddie stop hahahahaha I can't breathe haha" I love her laugh it's adorable if she ever heard me say that I would be in for a world of hurt. Apparently she didn't like the words cute or adorable and didn't like to be cliché. But let's not lie we are cliché. I am a hopeless romantic and she is too but she likes to hide it. Once I was done tickling her she hit me and the shoulder and kept on laughing, "You suck you know that right." She said. "Actually Yacker I am pretty awesome" I said with a smirk" she chuckled and said "so you'd like to think." People started to arrive and everything was going great we were all chatting, laughing, and dancing having a good time. I met a few of Patricia's friends that she's known since pre-school so there pretty close their names are Kristy, Mark, Allison, Meagan, Hazel, Darren, Henry, Seth. They were all nice but have different personalities. All of a sudden I hear someone yell "WHO WANTS TO DO KARAOKE?" Everyone one cheered and we went into their family room that everyone fit in there was about 30-40 people there. Once we were all settled we asked who was first drake he sang a one direction song, a few more people went then Aubrey went up on the "stage and said "It's my turn but I'm going to sing with my sisters come on Bells and Trisha and Pipes we got this" They all looked like they didn't want to do it but they went up there I can't wait to hear Yacker sing. This is so getting videotaped.

Third Person:

The girls got situated on where they wanted to be and the music started everyone was surprised by their song choice but that didn't mean it wasn't good…

Aubrey:

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Bella:

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Piper:

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Patricia:

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

All:

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

Piper:

If you want my future forget my past,

Bella:

If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Patricia:

Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Aubrey

Get your act together we could be just fine

Bella:

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Patricia:

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

All:

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Bella:

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Patricia:

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

Aubrey

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

Piper:

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Aubrey:

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Bella:

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

All:

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Aubrey:

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,

we got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

and as for me you'll see,

All:

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,

you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover.

We all clapped because they were amazing.

Blaine's Pov:

I'm singing my song for Noelle now I hope she likes it because I really like her. It's her favorite song White Dress by Parachute. "Next we have Blaine singing a song for a special someone Bella's on guitar and Trixie's on drums here we go!" Aubrey said enthusiastically. "This is for Noelle I just wanted to say I really like you" I said and blushed. We started the song…

[Verse 1:]

She wears a white dress

She sees the light and it's saying 'come back'

She's out the door but she hasn't left yet

And I start believing her when she says that

The city's gonna save her love

Don't leave her I know just what shes looking for

Oh but all she knows is a picture that keeps fading on

But I can't let her go that's why I'm telling her

[Chorus:]

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you're not

You want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk, oooh

[Verse 2:]

She wears a gold cross

She sheds her skin but it never comes off

She hears the angels out on the streets

Tonight as she walks right by oh they sing so softly

They sing "oohh whooah, oohh whooah, oohh whooah

Loves right behind you oohh whooah"

[Chorus:]

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you're not

You want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you've got

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

[Bridge:]

Oohh whooah oohh whooah ohh whooah

Oh she floats off through a crowded room

She remembers the rows and rows of houses

And the street lights going on

That's why I'm telling her

[Chorus:]

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things your not

And you want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

I wanna love you more

Than all of the things you wanted

Than all of the things you've got

And you want to have it all

But you found it in the city

But the city doesn't talk

oohh whooah oohh whooah oohh whooah

Loves right behind you

To be continued….


End file.
